Geburt einer Nation
by Charlotte64
Summary: Historisches Ereignis voraus. Es ist hoffendlich trotzdem unterhaltsam. Niedliche Momente unter Brüdern (ist mir klar, dass einige offene Fragen bleiben, aber soweit ist die Sache eine abgeschlossene Geschichte)


Eine eigenwillige Nation

Sizilien, Anfang des 13. Jahrhunderts.

Heinrich erwachte an diesem sehr frühen Februarmorgen und fragte sich noch im Halbschlaf, was ihn denn geweckt haben mochte, doch dann bemerkte er eine andere Nation in der Nähe. Jemand fremdes in der Nähe, den er nicht hat kommen spüren? Sollte er so etwas wirklich verschlafen haben? Aber es war jemand völlig unbekanntes. Das konnte auch bedeuten ...

Er sprang aus dem Bett in seine Kleidung und flitzte los in den dunklen Morgen. Er verließ das Schlossgelände rannte und zu der nahen Stadt. Dort hastete er durch die Gassen, immer auf der Suche nach der Abzweigung, die ihn näher an sein Ziel bringen würde.

Warum sollte etwas derartiges geschehen? Sizilien macht sich selbständig? Warum jetzt, wenn der römische Kaiser hier wohnte?

Schließlich stand er vor dem Haus, in dem der Deutsche Orden sein Quartiert hatte. Das war unerwartet. Sollte doch jemand heimlich angereist sein? Im Haus war man anscheinend wach. Er sah erleuchtete Fenster und hörte Stimmen. Es war sogar ein sehr aufgeregter Betrieb für die frühe Stunde. Dann sprang die Tür auf und drei junge Ordensbrüder rannten auf den Hof, wo sie dicht gedrängt stehen blieben. Den einen hörte er rufen: „Ich gehe da _nicht_ wieder rein!"

Die beiden anderen verstanden er nicht, nahm aber die Gelegenheit wahr und betrat das Haus. Im Haus, den Flur entlang, die Treppe hinauf sah er weitere Gruppen oder einzelne Männer nervös in den offenen Türen stehen, oder den Kammern dahinter. Weitere Männer hasteten von einer Gruppe zur nächsten.

Man beachtete Heinrich nicht. Er trug die Kleidung wohlhabenden Adels und das Kaiserliche Sigel um den Hals. Das verlieh ihm Autorität.

Viele der Männer beteten leise, von den anderen hörte er Wortfetzen wie Schreibstube, Ordensmeister und Dämon. Letzteres machte ihm Sorgen. Er hatte den ersten Stock erreicht, die Schreibstube des Bruders Hermann von Salza war auf dieser Etage – ebenso die unbekannte Nation. Er trat in einen Nebengang und sah voraus eine der Türen offen stehen. Eine Laterne im Gang spendete schwaches Licht. Und dann trat Bruder Hermann aus eben dieser Tür, einen jungen Mann neben sich, dem er zuraunte: „Wir werden einen Priester brauchen, den örtlichen Exorzisten oder wen du erreichen kannst. Du kannst doch Italienisch!"

„Haltet ein!" rief Heinrich. Er hatte sich das Siegel vom Hals genommen und hielt es ihnen entgegen. „Der Mann wird nirgendwo hingehen. Wir brauchen keinen Priester."

Der junge Mann sagte: „Wie kommst du dazu meinem Hochmeister zu widersprechen?"

Sein Ordensmeister gab ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken. „Das ist ein Abdruck des Kaiserlichen Sigels, du Bauerntölpel! Dem widerspricht man nicht, auch wenn ich mich frage, wie so etwas an ein Kind kommt, das keine zehn Jahre sein dürfte. Hört, junger Herr, die Lage ist ernst. Wir brauchen wirklich den Beistand eines Priesters, auch wenn ihr das nicht verstehen könnt..."

Heinrich fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ich kenne die Lage besser als Ihr, Bruder Hermann. Ihr braucht keinen Priester, Ihr braucht mich hier und ich bin auch älter als 10 Jahre! Ich bin so schnell hierher geeilt wie ich konnte, und ich werde mich nun um die Angelegenheit kümmern." Er war an dem Hochmeister vorbei geschritten und sah in die Schreibstube. Drinnen lag ein verschnürtes, zappelndes und leise knurrendes Deckenbündel am Boden.

„Es ist doch unglaublich! Ist das eine Art mit einem Kind umzugehen!" Er blickte beide streng an. Beide wichen zurück. „Der junge Mann geht an die Einmündung des Ganges vorne und gibt acht, dass uns keiner stört. Ihr, Bruder Hermann kommt mit mir in die Schreibstube. Und schließt die Tür hinter euch!"

Er sprach mit derart befehlsgewohnter Stimme, dass der junge Mann zum Gangende flitzte ohne auf die Bestätigung des Befehls durch seinen Hochmeister zu warten. Ihm sehr irritiert hinterschauend trat der Herr von Salza in seine Schreibstube, schloss aber die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte eine Frage stellen, aber der fremde junge Herr achtete gar nicht auf ihn. Heinrich kniete neben dem zappelnden Bündel, legte eine Hand darauf und flüsterte ihm zu: „Bleibe ganz ruhig. Ich will dich gleich aus deiner Lage befreien."

Das Bündel hörte auf zu zappeln und zu knurren, aber es atmete schwer.

„Du kannst mich verstehen!" sagte Heinrich erfreut, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Du kannst nicken, wenn du mich verstehst."

Das Bündel nickte an dem Ende, wo Heinrich den Kopf vermutet hatte. Das beruhigte ihn, denn er war sich nicht sicher gewesen. „Hör gut zu. Ich weiß, _was_ du bist. Weißt du auch, was ich bin?"

Erneutes Nicken. „Sehr gut. Ich kann dir deine Fragen beantworten, die du sicher hast und ich kann dir Dinge erklären, die du wissen musst. Aber dafür musst du etwas für mich tun. Du musst mir meine Fragen zuerst beantworten und für das Erste möchte ich dich bitten, dass du tust, was ich dir sage. Wollen wir es so halten?"

Erneute, wenn auch zögerliches Nicken.

Ein stilles Kind, dachte Heinrich. Ob das wohl lange so bleibt? Laut sagte er: „Keine Sorge. Ich verlange nichts unvernünftiges, nur so Dinge, wie dass du jetzt zum Beispiel ganz still hältst. Wer immer dich verschnürt hat, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und die Schnur ist auch dünn, aber fest. Ich muss dich herausschneiden und ich möchte dich nicht aus Versehen mit dem Dolch stechen, wenn du herumzappelst." Er hatte bereits den Dolch in der Hand und arbeitete damit sehr zielbewusst. Hinter ihm wurden die Augen des Hermann von Salza immer größer. Auch der Dolch trug das Kaiserliche Sigel im Griff und auf der Dolchscheide und schien aus bestem Stahl zu sein. Nachdem Heinrich fertig war und den Dolch weg steckte, begann er nach der Öffnung in der Decke zu suchen. „Dann will ich mal schauen, was wir hier haben" sagte er. Hinter ihm presste sich der Herr von Salza gegen die Tür. Er wäre jetzt lieber weit weg, aber er wagte nicht gegen die Anweisungen des jungen Herren zu verstoßen. Er würde sonst womöglich sehr ungehalten werden und wer weiß, was dann geschehen konnte.

Als in dem sparsamen Licht der wenigen Kerzen in der Stube ein weißer Haarschopf sichtbar wurde, stockte Heinrichs Bewegungen. Weiße Haare waren sehr unüblich für ein Kind. Dünne Ärmchen arbeiteten von innen weiter bis die Decke herab fiel und ein nackte Kind bis zu Mitte sichtbar vor ihm saß. Nicht nur die Haare, auch die Haut war völlig weiß und an den dünneren Stellen schien ein Netz aus roten Äderchen hindurch. Heinrich war verblüfft. Was mochte das bedeuten? Noch auffälliger waren die kirschroten Augen mit einer steilen Zornesfalte zwischen ihnen, obwohl ein paar Tränen in den weißen Wimpern hingen. Unter der rosa angelaufenen Stupsnase wölbte sich ein trotzig vorgeschobener Schmollmund. Der Gesamteindruck war vielleicht ein wenig geisterhaft aber trotzdem niedlich, fand Heinrich und lächelte das Kind an. Keine Reaktion. Heinrich streichelte ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange, die sich ganz normal warm anfühlte. Er zupfte etwas an den wild gesträubten Haaren und strich über eine Schulter. Das Kind wich keine Haaresbreite zurück. Es sah, wenn möglich, noch trotziger drein.

Heinrichs Lächeln ging in ein fröhliches Grinsen über. Er schob sich dichter an das Kind heran, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten, da auch jetzt das Kind trotzig stand hielt.

Da haben wir ein Kämpferherz, dachte Heinrich und setzte sich wieder auf seine Fersen. „Deine Augen gefallen mir", sagte er. „Sie sind wie lebendige Rubine."

Der schweigsame Trotz wich Verwirrung.

Dann will ich doch sehen, ob ich ein Wort aus dir heraus bekomme, dachte Heinrich und sprach zu dem Kind: „Hast du wohl einen Namen? Wenn du deinen Namen weißt, sage ihn mir."

„Deutscher Orden bin ich."

Heinrich sah sich nach dem Ordensmeister um, der bleich geworden immer noch gegen die Tür gepresst stand. „Was ... Ich verstehe nicht. Was heißt das?"

„Das müsste ich eigentlich Euch fragen, Bruder Hermann."

„Aber ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht, was hier vor sich geht! Was sagt er da? Wie kann das sein? Was hat ein Knabe der plötzlich in meiner Schreibstube sitzt mit dem Orden zu tun?"

Die Frage war durchaus berechtigt. Heinrich sah das Kind wieder an. „Du bist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Ein Orden ist eine Organisation, keine Nation. Seine Mitglieder werden aufgenommen, nicht hineingeboren. Und du hast kein Land."

Das Kind hob eine Hand und deutete mit einem spitzen Finger auf Hermann von Salza. „Er hat mir Land versprochen!"

Jetzt noch verblüffter drehte sich Heinrich wieder nach ihm um. „Ist das so?"

Der Bruder Hermann war jetzt tief rot angelaufen und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Bruder Hermann, tragt Ihr Euch mit dem Gedanken den Orden irgendwo anzusiedeln? Vielleicht ein staatsähnliches Gebilde formen? Trutzburgen bauen, Bauernhöfe, Handwerker und was man so braucht um sich zu versorgen?"

Der Mund klappte ein paar mal auf und zu, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

„Ich frage eigentlich nur der Form halber", sagte Heinrich. „Das Kind wäre nicht hier, wenn es anders wäre."

Schließlich platzte doch eine Antwort aus ihm heraus. „Ich stehe in Verhandlungen mit König Andreas von Ungarn. Wir sollen Ländereien dort beschützen. Im Gegenzug bekommen wir diese Ländereien zur Verfügung."

„Mit anderen Worten, König Andreas hat eigentlich nur den Gewinn, dass ihm der Gegner ihm nicht weiter in die Seite fallen kann. Ob er sich das wirklich gut überlegt hat? Wird er auf Dauer damit zufrieden sein?"

„Der Papst unterstützt unsere Pläne!"

„Ach so, der Papst. Natürlich. Damit ist ja alles klar."

Der Hochmeister war ein wenig schockiert über den respektlosen Ton des jungen Herren, aber die nächsten Worte verwirrten ihn komplett.

„Bitte entschuldigt mich. Selbst mein Kaiser sagt, ich sei manchmal etwas harsch in meinen Reden."

Heinrich wandte sich wieder an das Kind. „Mir scheint, du bist recht ehrgeizig und ungeduldig." Der trotzige Gesichtsausdruck kehrte wieder zurück. „Weißt du denn auch, wie ich heiße?"

Nur ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Man nennt mich Römisches Reich. Denke einmal gut nach. Hat der Name eine Bedeutung für dich?"

Das Kind verfiel in Grübelei und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen, als es schließlich mit trauriger Stimme sagte: „Das bedeutet, alle meine Leute sind zuerst deine Leute und dann erst gehören sie mir. Was heißt das für mich? Was macht das aus mir? Bin ich dein Diener oder dergleichen?"

„Nein! Aber nein! So ist es nicht. Das bedeutet, du bist mein Bruder! Wenn Nationen sich die Bevölkerung teilen oder sie mal dem einen und dann dem anderen gehören, dann sind sie damit Verwandte. Wir mögen uns vertragen oder auch einmal streiten, aber wir bleiben trotzdem Familie und du bleibst mein Bruder."

Das Kind atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte Heinrich an.

„So, mein Lieber. Wir werden Kleidung für dich brauchen." Heinrich drehte sich wieder nach dem Mann an der Tür um, der noch versuchte sich über Begriffe wie meine Leute, deine Leute und geteilte Bevölkerung klar zu werden. Alle Vermutungen, die ihm dazu einfielen, waren nicht geeignet seine Panik zu mildern.

„Bruder Hermann, beschafft bitte ein Hemd für das Kind."

Der Mann wurde wieder blass und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Mein lieber Bruder, wenn Ihr je um den Erfolg Eurer Pläne in Ungarn gebetet habt: da sitzt die Antwort auf Eure Gebete und Ihr werdet Euch darum kümmern müssen. Beschafft ein Hemd."

Die Reaktion schien etwas widerwillig zu kommen. „Woher soll ich denn ..." begann er langsam.

„Ich würde notfalls auch das Hemd nehmen, das Ihr jetzt tragt, aber das gefiele Euch sicher nicht. Also holt eines aus Eurer Kammer!"

„Eines meiner Hemden?"

„Natürlich! Wessen denn sonst?"

„Also eines meiner Hemden. Aus meiner Truhe in meiner Kammer. Gut. Ich schaffe eines her. Sofort." Er stolperte zur Tür hinaus, die er offen stehen ließ. Heinrich seufzte, stand auf, ging zur Tür, rief ihm hinterher: „Lasst Euch ruhig Zeit!" und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Der arme Mann tut sich nicht leicht mit den neuen Verhältnissen. Irgendwann wird er sich daran gewöhnt haben. Genieße die Zeit bis dahin so gut du kannst. Und so lange er fort ist, kann ich dir etwas wichtiges erklären, etwas das er nicht erfahren sollte. Pass gut auf."

Er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf den Boden. Der kleine Weißschopf sah neugierig auf.

„Bruder Hermann von Salza ist der oberste Mann in deinem Orden, der Hochmeister. Er hat über die Angelegenheiten des Ordens zu entscheiden. Sein Wort gilt für alle Ordensmitglieder und für dich persönlich ist es Gesetz. Da er sozusagen dein Regent ist, wird seine Macht über dich groß sein. Du wirst das tun, was er dir befielt, du wirst sogar das glauben, was er dir sagt, ganz gleich was du vorher gedacht hast. Du kannst widersprechen, du kannst die Ausführung von Befehlen hinaus zögern, du kannst darüber verhandeln. Wenn er darauf beharrt, hast du am Ende doch keine Wahl. Aber genau das darfst du ihn nie wissen lassen. Lass ihn glauben du gehorchst aus Respekt vor ihm als dein Hochmeister und aus deinem Pflichtbewusstsein heraus, so wie alle anderen Ordensmitglieder. Sie mögen wohl sagen, sie müssten ja gehorchen, sie könnten nicht anders, aber das ist ja nicht wahr. Es sind Menschen und sie haben ihren gottgegebenen freien Willen immer und überall. Sie könnten sich anders entscheiden. Eigentlich tun sie das nur deshalb nicht, weil sie keine sinnvolle andere Möglichkeit sehen.

Aber du und ich sind da anders. Alles was wir an freiem Willen haben könnten, endet genau dort, vor unserem Regenten.

Lass es dir nicht anmerken. Das ist die einzige Freiheit, die du hast."

Der kleine Junge war sehr nachdenklich.

„Aber was würde denn passieren, wenn er es wüsste?"

„Das weiß man nie so genau. Dein Hochmeister ist an sich ein kluger, weiser und gerechter Mann auch wenn sein Betragen heute früh kein leuchtendes Beispiel dafür darstellt. Wenn er es wüsste, wollte er es mit etwas Glück nicht allzu sehr ausnutzen. Aber nicht alle Herrscher sind gleich klug oder weise oder gerecht und sie können sehr schwierig werden.

Es ist immer klug sie nicht zu verärgern. Auch wenn er es nicht weiß, kann ein verärgerter Herrscher der eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort verlangt sehr unangenehm werden. Ganz egal ob er das zu hören bekommt, was er hören will oder nicht. Du kannst diesen Zauber nur durchbrechen, wenn wirklich dein Volk gegen ihn aufsteht, denn du bist nicht deine Regierung. Du bist die verkörperte Seele deines Volkes. Wenn sie rebellieren befreit das deinen Willen. Aber in deinem Fall wird das wohl weder wahrscheinlich noch noch irgendwie nötig sein."

„Gut." Der junge Orden nickte, dass der ganze kleine Oberkörper vor und zurück schwankte. „Aber was mache ich eigentlich hier, was ist meine Aufgabe von nun an?"

„Dein Orden ist kein reiner Betorden, sie sitzen nicht nur herum und beten obwohl sie im fernen Palästina mit einem Hospital begonnen haben. Es ist inzwischen doch ein Schwertorden daraus geworden, die Brüder sind viel unterwegs und kämpfen und du wirst mit ihnen reisen und mit ihnen kämpfen. Wenn es gegen fremde Nationen geht, wirst du auf die Vertreter dieser Nationen treffen. Selbst unter uns ist die Frage nicht geklärt, ob der Ausgang solcher Duelle die Ursache oder die Folge des Ausgangs der Schlacht um dich herum ist. Klar ist nur, wenn du nicht mitgehst, werden deine Leute nur mutlos kämpfen und leichter verlieren. Auch bei diplomatischen Treffen wirst du die anderen Nationen sehen und wie ihr miteinander zurecht kommt, sagt viel über den Verlauf und Ausgang dieser Gespräche. Dein persönliches Schicksal ist ein Spiegel für das Schicksal deines Ordens."

Hinter ihnen öffnete sich die Tür und der Hochmeister trat mit einem Hemd über den Arm ein.

„In den nächsten Tagen werde ich dir wohl beibringen, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht", sagte Heinrich noch.

Der Kleine sprang begeistert auf, „Oh danke! Ja! Juhu!" und riss die Arme in die Höhe ohne der um seine Füße liegen gebliebenen Decke einen Gedanken zu widmen.

Heinrich lächelte und stand auf. „Bleibe am besten gleich so stehen", sagte er dem Kind und pflückte das Hemd vom Arm des Hochmeisters, um es dem Kleinen einfach überzustülpen. Er fädelte die Ärmchen in die Ärmel und den Kopf durch den Halsausschnitt, dann band er den Verschluss des Kragens zu. Der Ausschnitt war immer noch zu weit und das Hemd schleifte am Boden. Der Kleine sah sehr zweifelnd an sich hinunter.

Heinrich sagte: „Du brauchst einen Gürtel. Wir nehmen erst einmal das hier." Dann band er von den herumliegenden Schnurstücken ein passendes Ende um seinen Leib und zupfte das Hem darüber heraus. „So, dann bauscht es sich hier und du kannst dich bewegen und unten liegt es nicht mehr am Boden."

„Das bauscht sich aber sehr."

Heinrich krempelte bereits die Ärmel hoch. „Wir werden dir bestimmt heute noch etwas passendes finden. Aber wir brauchen auch Schuhe für dich." Er strich über einen nackten Fuß. „Oh, die werden schon ganz kalt. Und die Haut an den Füßen ist noch ganz zart und weich. Erst einmal wird dich dein Hochmeister sicherlich tragen. Wir müssen nämlich in das Schloss hoch."

„Das Schloss?" beteiligte sich der Mann hinter ihm schließlich auch am Gespräch. „Zu dieser Stunde?"

„Ja richtig. Welche Stunde haben wir denn grade? Ich habe ja gar keine Ahnung."

„Es ist noch nicht die sechste Stunde geschlagen worden."

„Das Küchenpersonal wird schon auf sein. Und die anderen Dienstboten. Bis wir da sind – Pferde satteln, der Weg ... Normalerweise ist unser Kaiser zeitig wach, aber zur Not und wenn sich sonst keiner traut, wecke ich seine Kaiserliche Majestät auch eigenhändig. Er wird hiervon auf jeden Fall erfahren wollen, seid Euch dessen gewiss."

„Einfach so wecken? Ich habe eine Audienz morgen, dann kann ich doch davon berichten ..."

„Um Himmels Willen! Wenn Ihr bis morgen wartet wird er uns alle beide _tadelnd_ ansehen und zu wissen verlangen, warum wir es ihm nicht sofort berichtet haben. Ich kenne ihn sein Leben lang. Glaubt mir, er ist ein neugieriger Mann und ihr wisst selbst, dass Geduld nicht seine Stärke ist. Wenn er etwas wissen will, dann will er davon sofort erfahren! Könnt Ihr mir übrigens ein Pferd leihen?"

Bruder Hermann hatte bei „sein Leben lang" vorübergehend aufgehört seinen Worten zu folgen, so dass Heinrich ihn ein zweites Mal ansprechen musste, bevor er reagierte. „Ah, natürlich, das lässt sich einrichten. Aber das heißt, Ihr seid unberitten hier, junger Herr? Und Ihr seid die ganze Strecke noch in der Nacht zu Fuß gegangen? Ganz allein und ohne Begleitung?"

„Ich hatte es eilig, also ja."

Die Antwort ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn! Er war absolut sicher, dass diese Antwort überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab. So wie schon der ganze Morgen von Ereignissen erfüllt war, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Sein Leben hatte in den letzten Tagen eine katastrophale Wendung genommen. Erst war für lange Zeit nichts zu erkennen gewesen, aber dann war da dieses Ding herangewachsen und hatte sich in ein furchteinflößendes Geschöpf verwandelt, das einem Geist eher glich als einem Kind.

Lieber Gott, was habe ich verbrochen? Dachte er. Und jetzt stand dieses weiße Kind vor ihm, grinsend, die Augen vertrauensvoll geschlossen, die Ärmchen erhoben in dieser Geste, die überall auf der Welt und in allen Sprachen bedeutet: Trag mich!

Er begann still zu beten, als er es aufhob. Er konnte sein Zittern nur mit Mühe ein wenig unterdrücken.

Der Kleine sagte: „Wir dürfen Euren Mantel nicht vergessen, mein lieber Herr Hochmeister. Ich glaube Euch ist kalt."

„Ja, ein wenig." Er fragte sich flüchtig, wo er im Gebet stehen geblieben war und entschloss sich dann noch einmal von vorne anzufangen.

Heinrich sagte: „Dann schicke ich schon jemanden nach den Pferden und Ihr könnt derweil Euren Mantel holen und was Euch nützlich erscheint."

Seine Kammer war gleich nebenan. Der Hochmeister hatte den Mantel bereits von seinem Haken genommen, da fiel ihm mit Schrecken etwas ein. In dieser kühlen Morgenluft würde er das Kind mit unter seinen Mantel nehmen müssen, doch diese Vorstellung schien alles andere als wünschenswert. Er setzte den Knaben auf dem Bett ab und durchsuchte seine Truhe. Da war sie, die zweite Gugel. Er stülpte die Kopfbedeckung über das Kind und wie erwartet war der Kragen groß genug um für das Kind einen kurzen Mantel darzustellen. „Das ist, damit du es auch schön warm hast", sagte er.

„Danke sehr! Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass mein Hochmeister so gut zu mir ist."

Als er in das glückliche Kindergesicht sah, fühlte der Mann einen deutlichen Stich. Es wird mich doch jetzt nicht mein Gewissen beißen? dachte er. Aber genau das tat es.

Er nahm das Kind wieder auf. Griff seinen Mantel und Gugel und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Zukunft als Herrscher über eine heranwachsende Nation.

Zu dieser Geschichte hatte ich einige Terminprobleme und wußte auch nicht recht wohin ich das überhaupt verlege.

Der Orden der Brüder vom Deutschen Haus St. Mariens in Jerusalem wurde ursprünglich 1190 in Akkon gegründet, in Palästina mitten im dritten Kreuzzug. 1198 verwandelte er sich in einen militärisch religiösen Orden und bekam die offizielle Anerkennung von Papst Innozenz III. Hermann von Salza kannte den König Andreas von Ungarn bereits eine Weile, als er in dessen Auftrag 1211 in Ungarn gegen die Kumanen zog. Er durfte danach auch mit Unterstützung des Papstes eine Ansiedlung im Burzenland gründen. So hieß die Gegend um die es ging. Es ging dabei um genug Land für mehrere Burgen und das Drumherum, also Bauern, Handwerker usw. In den folgenden Jahren kam es aber zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem König und dem Orden, der am Ende militärisch geführt wurde. Der Papst hatte zwar den Orden unterstützt und damals war die Kirche des Papstes eine weltliche Macht die sich für alles zuständig fühlte, was christlichen Glaubens war, also jeden. Trotzdem wollten die Könige Europas und besonders der Kaiser des Römischen Reiches sich auch nicht willenlos herumschubsen lassen und man war schon mal verschiedener Meinung. Also, Papst hin oder her, der Orden flog aus Ungarn 1226 endgültig raus und die Burgen wurden geschleift.

Aber schon in den letzten Jahren hatte Hermann Kontakt zu dem Herzog von Masowien in Polen der schon lange mit den aufmüpfigen Pruzzen in der Nachbarschaft zu tun hatte.

Durch die Erfahrungen in Ungarn klug geworden, hat sich Hermann bei diesem Unternehmen um rechtliche Sicherheiten bemüht, als es um die Festigung dieser Ansiedlung ging und bemühte sich bei jedem Schritt um Verträge und Dokumente, die ihn absicherten.

Man hat sich also mit dem Widerstand vor Ort auseinander gesetzt. Mal schlägt man sich, mal reicht man den Pruzzen eine Übersetzung der Bibel in ihre Sprache rein, mal importiert man zusätzliche Siedler aus deutschen Ländern. Als sich schließlich im 16. Jh. die Wege des Deutschordens von dem weltlich (und evangelisch) gewordenen Staat Preußen trennten, lebten auch weiterhin die Nachfahren der ursprünglichen Bevölkerung dort, auch wenn die Sprache und Kultur in Vergessenheit geriet. Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie dort heute noch.

Der Kaiser Friedrich II war 1194 geboren und früh zum Waisenkind geworden und die Kaiserkrone war nach dem Tode des Vaters an die Verwandtschaft gegangen. Friedrich wuchs in Palermo in Sizilien auf und flitzte dort angeblich mit den Straßenkindern durch die Gassen. Zu jener Zeit wurde man recht früh für volljährig erklärt und mit 15 Jahren wurde er verheiratet. Im Jahre 1216 lernte er Hermann kennen, mit dem er sich auf Anhieb bestens verstand. 1220 wurde er in Rom von Papst Honorius III zu Kaiser gekrönt und blieb dort einige Monate. Hermann war bei der Zeremonie anwesend, noch am Tage der Krönung hat der frisch gebackene Kaiser dem Papst für den Orden das Recht auf den weißen Mantel abgeschwatzt, was die Templer nachhaltig verärgerte, die bisher die einzigen gewesen waren. In den Folgejahren hatte er sich weiterhin dafür verwendet, dass dem Deutschorden die gleichen Rechte wie den Templern zugestanden wurden. Im Gegenzug hat sich Hermann ständig und sehr erfolgreich als Vermittler zwischen dem Kaiser und dem Papst betätigt, wann immer sie verschiedener Meinung waren, und das geschah oft. Mit Papst Gregor IX rutschte die Auseinandersetzung auch ins militärische, konnte aber von Hermann fürs erste beruhigt werden. Diese Vermittlertätigkeit brachte Hermann die Dankbarkeit von beiden Seiten ein, was sich in Privilegien und Schenkungen ausdrückte, aber davon unabhängig hatte er anscheinend schon früh die Idee mit seinem Orden eine Niederlassung in Staatsform zu gründen.

Der Kaiser jedenfalls residierte oft in Sizilien, war aber auch in Apulien einige Zeit, was ja ebenfalls in Italien liegt. Mal verbrachte er lange Monate in Rom oder war mit dem ganzen Hofstaat auf Achse, denn er reiste nach Norden in die deutschen Länder des Reiches. Aber auf die Dauer schien es ihm dort zu kalt zu sein. Meistens war er wohl in Sizilien.

Nach dem Tode des Ordensmeisters Hermann von Salza 1239 geriet der Kaiser heftiger als je zuvor mit dem Papst aneinander, es fehlte offensichtlich die vermittelnde Hand.

1240 marschierte er gar mit einer Armee gegen Rom. Der Papst hatte sich wohlweislich in Sicherheit gebracht. Und im Geiste sehe ich Romano über die Stadtmauern rennen und den Soldaten vor dem Tor zurufen: Verschwindet gefälligst, hier ist keiner zu Hause!

Einen Zeitpunkt zu finden, zu dem die beiden mehrere Monate am gleichen Ort waren, und zwar nach der Kaiserkrönung und bevor es in Ungarn losging war technisch nicht möglich. Ich wollte aber nicht auf den Vorgängerkaiser Otto ausweichen.

Friedrich II war der berühmte Kaiser, der das Reich prägte, man hat ihm noch zu Lebzeiten den Beinamen Stupor Mundi gegeben. Er war aufgeschlossen, eigenwillig, ein wenig jähzornig und bestimmt auch stur, aber auch klug und umsichtig.

Wie gesagt, es gab Terminprobleme. Aber das deklariere ich mal als künstlerische Freiheit, verzichte auf genau Festlegung des Jahres und wie auch immer der Orden zu dem Zeitpunkt genau hieß, halte ich mich an den Deutschen Orden. Um auf eurer Seite Streit mit dem Geschichtslehrer zu vermeiden gebe ich die obigen Daten mit.

Ach ja, eh ich das vergesse: Der Zusatz „Heilig" kam er später zu dem Namen dazu, aber das überblicke ich auch noch nicht.

Notizen zur Mode der Zeit:

Die Hemden hatten damals natürlich keine Knopfleiste vorne, das war eine sehr viel spätere Erfindung. Da die Stoffe allgemein etwas grober gewebt waren, als das was wir heute haben, sind die Schnitte zumeist einfach gehalten mit viel graden Linien. Stellt euch etwas vor, das mehr wie ein T-Shirt aussieht, aber eben nicht dieses elastische Material, sondern gewebter Stoff. Wenn der Halsausschnitt enger am Hals liegen sollte, hatte man vorne einen Einschnitt und band den Ausschnitt mit kleinen Stoffbändchen zu.

Die Mäntel waren diese geräumigen Umhänge, die man auf Bildern oft sieht. Man kann sie so arbeiten, dass vorne der Stoff überlappt und sie sind dann auch warm und saugemütlich. (Stolzer Besitzer eines solchen Teils ^^)

Eine Gugel ist eine Kapuze mit einem Kragen daran, der etwa bis Mitte der Oberarme herunter hängt. Wenn ich Kragen sage, stellt man sich heute etwas vor, das am Hemd von dem Halsausschnitt hoch steht, aber hier ist es eben anders herum. Oder anders beschrieben:

Stellt euch einen sehr kurzen, runden und geschlossenen Poncho vor. Die mexikanischen Ponchos sind eckig und zu den Seiten offen, ich weiß, aber das hier hat eine runde Unterkante um den Oberkörper herum und hat dann eine Kapuze dran. Das ist sehr praktisch, wenn man das über den Mantel trägt, dann liegt über den Schultern eine zusätzliche Lage Stoff die wärmt und Regen abschirmen kann. Als Reisekleidung ist das besonders vorteilhaft.


End file.
